


Too Much Work, Not Enough Play

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian's been feeling a bit bottled up and in the need of some release which pleases Garak just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Work, Not Enough Play

**Author's Note:**

> I really am going to finish "Truth, Lies and Scrabble", I swear. I've started the last chapter, but it's slow going since I keep going out of town and then loosing the thread. To make up for my pokiness, here's some smut for you to enjoy (because why not?). It's just something quick that's been lurking in the back of my head.

Garak carefully folded the tunic he had just removed, running practiced hands over the heavy deep red fabric and smoothing out any wrinkles that had dared to mar its soft surface. As a rule he treated his clothing with care. It wouldn’t do for the station’s resident tailor to look like he had just rolled out of bed, or worse, like he had spent the night passed out on the floor of Quark’s.

His awareness encompassed the fact that Julian had entered the room, though he hadn’t heard him come in. Of course he noticed the heat first when the Human quietly walked up and stopped close behind him. Then there was breath against the back of his neck and the touch of lips just behind his ear.

The corners of Garak’s mouth twitched up into a smile as gentle fingertips traced circular patterns across broad shoulders and then down his well-plated spine and back up to the nape of his neck before the teasing warmth moved to caress his sides. His body jerked as blunt little Human teeth lightly nipped his neck and shoulder only to let out a long soft moan as Julian’s hot mouth and tongue trailed fire down the sensitized ridges.

“Oh my dear,” he breathed. “You’ve been saving it up I see.” Indeed the doctor had been quite tied up with his duties as CMO over most of the past week, which had made them both a bit…restive.

“Mmmm.” the Human replied in the midst of giving the ridges on Garak’s other side equal attention. After all, he was nothing if not fair.

He brought his mouth up next to the Cardassian’s ear as his hands snuck around to his soft middle. “I have, and now all I can think about is how badly I want to fuck you.”

Garak smirked. “My, what overwork has done to your vocabulary. All that education and here you are throwing around explicative.”

“If a word fits, why not use it?” he countered, his hands moving lower and undoing his trousers. Garak’s heart sped up. Normally he would have found his bedroom a little too cool, but it didn’t feel chilly at all now.

“But when you pick your words up out of the gutter…” he began, unable to resist.

“But that’s where my mind is right now, so it’s fitting, isn’t it?” 

Soft lips pressed against the back of his shoulder as Julian’s wonderful hands – wonderful, clever hands that intimately knew all of Garak’s most sensitive places – tugged his trousers down.

“Oh, Julian, yes, please…” the Cardassian almost surprised himself at his own pleading tone, but the fingers that were nimbly skating along the edges of his sheath felt too good, held a promise too tantalizing for any other reaction. Though he couldn’t see his face, he could practically feel Julian’s smile.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Slender fingers dipped deeper, and Garak reached for the wall to steady himself. 

“Yes, that’s right, I want to hear how much you like this.” Julian purred as his lover moaned shamelessly. “Ah, there we are.” Garak’s cock had slid free of its sheath and into Julian’s waiting hand.

Garak closed his eyes, savoring Julian’s caress and the feel of the young man’s erection pressed against him. He finally turned wanting to see his pretty face. His features stretched into a smile at how lovely Julian looked with his cheeks flushed and pupils wide and dark with arousal. His gaze traveled down over the naked chest and belly to where his sex strained against his trousers.

“Beautiful.” he murmured admiringly. Garak appreciated beauty in it’s myriad of forms, and Julian was certainly that. He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly across the Human’s and then delicately licked their soft surface. Julian’s own tongue flicked out to engage and Garak pulled him into a deep kiss, drawing a soft sound of pleasure from the other man.

“I think we ought to do something about the rest of your clothing.” he said as they broke apart, and he hooked his fingers into Julian’s waistband. “I am starting to fear for your trousers.”

“If my trousers come to a messy end, you’ll be the one to blame.” Came the reply as Julian regarded him with an innocent expression. “Oh! Yes, definitely…your…fault.” he gasped. Garak had kicked his own pants the rest of the way off with a silent apology to the innocent garment, and slid down to nuzzle against the still clothed erection. He mouthed Julian through the fabric and delighted at the helpless little thrusts of his hips and soft whimpers. He was really a joy to tease – so responsive, so sensitive. He worked his way back up, kissing the trail of fuzz on the Human’s lower belly and brushing his lips over the stiff little nubs of Julian’s nipples. He had also taken pity on the poor boy and mostly freed him from the tyranny of his pants.

Julian wriggled the rest of the way free and reached for Garak’s waist, gently but firmly guiding him to the bed. “How do you want me, my dear?” he inquired, his own excitement rapidly building. For most of his life he had preferred being the one in control during intimate situations, but he found that he rather enjoyed letting Julian take the reigns from time to time. Well, there was really no ‘rather’ about it. He found the experience quite freeing and very pleasurable.

Julian pushed him back onto the bed and followed him down. “On your back like this. I want to be able to watch you come across your belly.” He thrust against the silken expanse with a low moan. “You’re so soft.”

“I am in some places.” Garak conceded. “I think you just like making a mess.” he teased as desire welled up inside him. He reached for Julian, pulling him down close for heated kisses and so he could rub his aching manhood against him. Soft gasps and moans escaped as bare skin slid against bare skin. After a few minutes, Julian slowly sat up dragging hot hands down Garak’s body as he did so.

He felt Julian’s mouth against his also smooth and scaleless inner thigh and slick fingers gently worked their way inside his body. Garak sighed, “That’s nice, Julian.” he encouraged. His response suddenly became much less coherent as the Human found a particularly sensitive spot causing him to gasp, his body arching.

“Oh, you are gorgeous, aren’t you.” Julian’s voice was breathless and his expression was only what Garak could describe as being ‘lusty’. 

“J-Julian, now would be nice.” he forced out, heat filling him and burning away all that wasn’t need.

Julian grinned at him. “And you accuse me of having no self-control, of being wanton.” His fingers slipped away, and Garak keenly felt their loss, but the feeling of emptiness was only temporary as they were soon replaced with the Human’s cock. Julian pushed himself deep inside with a groan that precisely matched Garak’s thoughts on the situation. It was good, so good as Julian picked up a steady rhythm – the heat, the fullness, so many nerve endings set alight by the delicious friction. 

He panted and moaned as he watched his lover fuck him, the lovely tan skin flushed and damp with sweat, lips parted, eyes for the moment squeezed shut. Presently, Julian shifted, changing the angle of his movements and finding Garak’s sweet spot.

“Oh!” the Cardassian cried out, raking his nails across Julian’s back causing the other man’s body to arch and buck. 

“E-e-elim.” he stuttered out, his hand finding Garak’s cock and working it steadily.

Garak lost himself in sensation – the feel of Julian over and in him, the intense heat and pleasure rapidly building in his groin, the sound of both his and Julian’s harsh breathing blending together. He was so close, teetering on the edge of the precipice. Julian’s hand increased its pressure as he ran his thumb over the tip and one more deep sharp thrust was enough to send Garak over, taking Julian with him.

Garak lay with Julian draped over top of him, his smooth ridgeless face tucked in the crook of Garak’s neck. The Cardassian held him, idly petting his back and shoulders as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. Presently, the Human stirred and lifted his head to kiss his lover softly on the mouth. Garak took that as a cue to resituate, for as much as he enjoyed contact with Julian’s naked body, the young man was rather boney and it was much more comfortable to spoon than have all of his weight on Garak’s relatively unarmored front. He settled in with Julian’s back pressed against his chest and middle, and bottom pillowed against Garak’s groin. 

“Feel better now?” he inquired, nuzzling against Julian’s hair.

“Oh, much.” The other man smiled. “You have no idea how distracted I was getting during my shifts.”

Garak chuckled. “My dear, after that I think I can well imagine. I am sure tomorrow all your medics will breath a sigh of relief when they find you able to properly concentrate again. I hope you didn’t cause too much damage with your mind wandering off, and into the gutter no less.”

Julian gently nudged him with his elbow in mock protest and then yawned. “I will have you know I am more than capable of being a professional in difficult circumstances.” He snuggled closer against Garak’s body.

The Cardassian made an amused sound but didn’t otherwise reply. Judging by the Human’s breathing and relaxed muscles, it was clear that Julian was rapidly slipping into sleep. Garak closed his eyes and followed.


End file.
